Mi héroe Izuku ( y Nadie Más) (My Hero Izuku en Espanol)
by girlfriendoftheauthor
Summary: Únase al círculo de la discordia ya que cada mujer de UA High School quiere una cosa: Izuku Midoriya. Más bien a través de cartas de amor, gaseosas drogadas, secuestros, o lo que deseen sus corazones yandere. Entra en la oscura comedia de contratiempos y desventuras, ya que Izuku está sujeto a cualquier cosa que una mujer quiera hacerle. {One-shots / antología} {NSFW} {AU}


_**¡Hola chicos! Este es nuestro segundo intento de hacer otra historia en español. ¡Espero que disfruten, mis amigos hispanos, My Hero Izuku (... y de Nadie más)! ¡Disfrutar!**_

Fue en una piscina en el tranquilo suburbio de Tokio donde se pudo encontrar un Ochako Uraraka. Ella mintió en las pobres sillas, permitiendo que su piel lechosa absorbiera los rayos del sol. Honestamente, había algo más que le encantaría tener en su piel, pero decidió mantener esa cierta vitamina en los pensamientos profundos de su mente. No estaba sola, ya que sus amigos y compañeros de clase, Toru, Tsuyu, Momo, Mina y Kyoka estaban con ella. Por el capricho de los muchachos, ella, sus amigos y algunos otros decidieron ir al hoyo de natación local para aliviar sus preocupaciones y estrés.

A menos que sus preocupaciones y su estrés tengan que ver con un cierto rollo de canela de pelo esmeralda que brillaba como un Adonis en el sol de la tarde. Suspiró pesadamente mientras su sano y encantador príncipe, Deku, estaba en el trampolín. Algo sobre los pectorales y los hombros de la mesa le gustaba a la morena. Una vez más, si Deku pesaba trescientas libras, ella también trataría al amor del chico gordo.

Fue algo sobre Izuku Midoriya lo que cosechó, apeló y atrajo su atención. Incluso tuvo que usar una almohadilla para evitar mojarse. _Mi adorable Deku. Buscando sexy solo para mi en esa agua. Es como si estuvieras haciendo esto a propósito. Es como si me estuvieras pidiendo que te saque de estas malditas putas._ Putas era un término mejor en lugar de perra, coño, idiota o, en su opinión, una musaraña. De ninguna manera estas mujeres podrían manejar una bestia como su Deku. Ella, sola, hizo de ese nombre degradante suyo un término de cariño. Ella hizo eso para no tener que darle una patada en el culo a una rubia de ojos rojos en una base constante.

Hablando de una cierta rubia de ojos rojos, vio que él estaba planeando distraer a su Deku. Un cierto problema que fue capaz de resolver. _¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de lastimar a mi IZUKU-KUN, PERRA?_

Cuando Izuku se acercaba al trampolín para bucear. Una cierta rubia y amiga de la infancia, Katsuki Bakugou trató de interrumpir su perfecto baño. Mientras Katsuki planeaba empujar al desprevenido Deku, un cierto destello de luz golpeó el ojo del rubio, derribándolo del trampolín y dentro de la piscina.

Se encontró con la risa.

Katsuki saltó del agua, mostrando angustia y frustración. "¡Aaugh! ¡Qué demonios!"

Ochako la apartó de su compacto. Desafortunado para ellos, pero afortunado para ella al ver a su Adonis deslizarse en el agua.

 _¡Perfección!_

Mientras planeaba felicitar a su Deku, cierto intruso que no recibió el memorándum al saber su lugar entró en las cercanías. Para ir a la piscina, necesitaban un padre y un tutor. Kayama-sensei sirvió como ese guardián.

El bimbo de gran busto, o al menos así fue como la llamó Ochako, con su micro-bikini negro de un lugar que Dios sabe, donde recibió al desprevenido Deku cuando salió de la escalera.

"Te vi nadar, Midoriya", dijo Kayama-sensei mientras le guiñaba un ojo. "Excelente actuación."

El ruborizado adolescente de cabello esmeralda se frotó la nuca. "Gracias, Kayama-sensei. Esa no fue mi mejor forma".

La maestra de Pro Hero 18+ fue cosquilleada. "Confía en mí. ¡Tienes resistencia! Cuanto más practiques, mejor podrás llegar a ser". Ella le puso la mano en el hombro. "Permíteme que te guíe alguna vez."

Obedeciendo las reglas de ser amigable, Izuku confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza a la petición de su maestro. Si solo él y Kayama-sensei supieran de las crecientes llamas por detrás. Aunque fresca en la piscina cubierta de vidrio, había una gran cantidad de calor proveniente de cierta silla.

Ochako agarró la silla. Si alguien prestaba atención, se formaban pequeñas y minúsculas grietas. _Esa gran zorra de tetas. Esa puta pastosa desnutrida. Coqueteando con cualquiera que tenga una polla. Quién demonios te crees que eres, maldita sea. DEKU ES MÍO, FUCSE SHREW. ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!_

El resoplido de su nariz despertó la atención de cierta rana. "Oye, novia, ¿estás bien? ¡Ribbit!"

Ruborizándose, Ochako se volvió hacia Tsuyu. "¡No! Quiero decir que estoy bien. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

Tsuyu inclinó su cabeza. "Porque estás frunciendo el ceño y tu cara está roja como la remolacha. ¡Te duele algo la costilla!"

Ella negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo. "No, estaba practicando mis ejercicios faciales", mintió ella. "Sí, fortaleciendo mi cara. Se necesita más para fruncir el ceño que para sonreír".

"Lo que sea que flote tu bote, ribbit", dijo la niña rana antes de volver a ponerse las gafas de sol.

Ochako trató de recuperar su compostura. Ella no iba a crear una escena, al menos no ahora. Alcanzó sus gafas de sol para cubrir sus expresiones faciales, especialmente cuando fue testigo del interloper susurrando algo en el oído de su amante. Él se rió cuando ella le susurró algo al otro oído. _¡ELLA ESTÁ COMENZANDO A HACER UN EJEMPLO! DEBES QUERER MORIR!_

Una vez más, la niña rana estaba viendo el vapor saliendo de los oídos de su amiga. "Oye, novia. Creo que el cloro te está llegando. ¡Enfréntate en la ducha, Ribbit!"

Ella le dio una mirada a su amiga. Decidiendo no ejercer su ira sobre Tsuyu, ella suspiró silenciosamente. "Está bien, salva mi lugar".

 ** _Más tarde en el vestuario…._**

Después de tomar un poco de una larga ducha fría y admitirse tocando los pensamientos de Izuku, salió de la ducha y se dirigió a la piscina. Mientras caminaba, notó un casillero abierto. Siendo el tipo curioso, decidió comprobarlo.

Como si Dios estuviera de su lado, vio que el casillero pertenecía a su precioso Deku. Se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el vestuario equivocado.

¡Como si importara!

Respiró fuerte, cuidando de no desbordarse. Ella no estaba usando su almohadilla mientras la desechaba en la papelera. Lo necesitaba, ya que necesitaba algún tipo de aroma picante para imaginar que pertenecía a Izuku. Dentro de su casillero estaba su ropa. Ropa fresca, perfumada estaba en su ropa. Su madre debe usar el tipo de detergente costoso, pensó mientras olía el olor de su preciosa amante. Un aroma que no le importaba bañarse o ser bautizada por el resto de sus días.

Se detuvo, viendo un fuerte elemento crítico que mantenía la ropa unida. Su ropa interior. Ella se asombró al ver a los chicos de color verde. Quería derretirse ya que el adolescente todavía llevaba calzoncillos. Ella lo sostuvo en el aire antes de golpear su cara en ella, inhalando su olor como un demonio a una droga.

Su droga era Deku y estaba arreglando su solución.

Sabiendo que no tenía tiempo, metió la ropa interior en su sostén y la dejó fuera del vestuario. Ella estaba agradecida cuando Momo estaba arrastrando a Katsuki por el pasillo antes de lanzarlo al agua.

"Dije, 'nunca en un millón de años', y todavía me tocas el trasero, maldito bastardo", ladró Momo mientras se alejaba de la piscina.

La risa de Ochako se quedó corta cuando vio a la intrusa luchando con Izuku en la piscina con Yuga Aoyama y Camie Utsushimi. Ella frunció el ceño al decir que la maestra del pasado su primer maestro estaba codiciando sus dedos grasientos sobre su Adonis. Su sonrisa debería ser sólo para ella. Sus risitas y su afecto solo deberían dirigirse a ella.

Katsuki vino de atrás hacia Ochako. "Parece que Kayama-sensei se está ocupando con De-" Se encontró con un puñetazo en la cara, seguido de un lanzamiento en la piscina.

 _ELLA VA A HACER LEJAR CON ESO. Que mierda mierda! ¡EL ES MI HOMBRE! ¡HACERÉ UN EJEMPLO DE USTED, USTED SE PUEDE! ¡PERO PRIMERO, DEBO HACER MI RECLAMO!_

 ** _Más tarde aquella noche…._**

Izuku se frotaba la oreja para sacar el agua de la piscina. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía divertirse. Las cosas han estado bastante ocupadas desde su último examen. Ahora, todo lo que quería hacer era encontrar una película para ver en Netflix y llamarla una noche. Hizo planes con su madre de que vendría para una visita de fin de semana.

Mientras el niño esmeralda bostezaba y alcanzaba el control de su consola, escuchó que sonaba su teléfono celular. Estando cerca de la medianoche, ¿quién lo llamaría en esta hora impía?

"Lo juro por Dios, Kacchan. No es mi maldita culpa por tu lujurioso trasero. No significa sacármelo a mí. Y tengo que averiguar quién tomó mis tablas", dijo Izuku para sí mismo mientras intentaba alcanzarla. su celular "Midoriya hablando".

"Oye, Izuku. Es Ochako".

Fue una gran sorpresa para Izuku cuando cambió su tono de voz antes de preparar un discurso de Katsuki con palabras fuertes. "Oye, Ochako. ¿Cómo te va? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

Ella respiró hondo antes de responder. "Solo quería ver si estabas bien".

"Lo estoy haciendo bien. Solo me estoy preparando para ver una película y llamarlo la noche".

"¿De verdad? Bueno, yo estaba haciendo lo mismo".

"¿Es así? ¿Qué película?"

"Una película de terror cursi".

"Ves horror."

"Bueno, Momo, déjame tomarlo prestado. Tengo el dormitorio para mí solo, pero ... no sé".

"Escucha, tengo el dormitorio para mí solo por la noche. Si tienes ganas de venir y quedarte conmigo por un tiempo. Eso sería genial".

"Impresionante ... entonces, ¿serías querido y abrirías la puerta?"

Izuku levantó una ceja al ver un par de pies en las sombras. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, fue Ochako que se aferraba al teléfono y tenía una bolsa de bocadillos.

"Bastante sorpresa, Ochako", dijo el aturdido Izuku.

"Lo siento, pero no estaba segura de cómo responderías", dijo cuando entró en el dormitorio. Estaba fuera del personaje de Ochako, pero como era un buen amigo, le dio el beneficio de la duda. Fue un día divertido, pero agotador, pensó mientras cerraba la puerta.

 ** _Temprano en la noche…._**

Ochako estaba canturreando las letras de "Lucid Dreams" de Juice Wrld mientras residía en su secreto Deku Shrine. Una vez que ella terminó de inhalar sus calzoncillos antes de agregarlos a las otras chucherías y desechar las cosas de Izuku.

Ella sabía que Izuku era un fanático de los refrescos de cereza. Hacer el teléfono fue brillante cuando sus compañeros de cuarto salían a dormir. Y sabiendo por ellos, no volverían hasta la mañana, dándole suficiente tiempo para defender su reclamo.

Mientras ella continuaba tarareando, estaba aplastando pastillas para dormir para agregarlas a la soda. Para ocultar el sabor, vertió jarabe para la tos con sabor a cereza en la soda, asegurándose de que Izuku iba a tener un buen sueño después de esto.

Ella desarrolló una sonrisa psicótica mientras agitaba la soda. Ella continuó mirando a su altar, lanzando besos a sus fotos de Izuku.

Ella sabía que esta noche iba a ser una noche para recordar.

 _ **Continuará….**_


End file.
